The after-effect of a person
by Hamsweetha1102
Summary: Many years after hannah's death, how many went back to normal and how many of them moved on or went on or remained there in their lives. Let's see how her death changes a person's decisions, future and dreams.
1. The invitation

**5 Years after Hannah's death**

 _Justin wearing a tie for his interview and tells "Hey! Clay come on, move on dude, its been five years and I am still not able to laid you" "You are tough deal man"_

 _Clay who's still lying in his bed tells him "justin do your work and go fast down to eat your breakfast"_

 _At the same time justin phone buzzes with messages stating 'invitation for 5th death anniversary of Hannah'_

" _Dude, so um are you coming today, jess told she could pick us on the way. What tell me dickhead"_

" _um, let me think over again"_

" _okay fine, think and message then I'll tell her to pick you up"_

 **'Some people whose love is true and pure will never be able to move on with their life after the shock'**

 _after justin left for hus interview_

 _mrs jensen enters clay's room_

 _"clay! come down right now. why are you still lying on the bed" "don't you have a damn job to take care of"_

 _"MOM! i know, i know that a damn fucking job to take care of which is upto no good_

 _"Fine i know but you get up and fresh up quickly"_

 _"Mom"_

 _"What?"_

 _"today, today is hannah's death anniversary"_

 _"Oh my god, i'm sorry, i forgot, should i tell dad to take you"_

 _"No, no need of that, i just, you know" and he looks down_

 _"oh clay, look at me, listen everyone get shocks in their life but we should not stick only to them but we should move on"_

 _"so you are telling me to forget..."_

 _"No clay, she will there with you but don't involve her in your works"_

 _"Hmm, yeah, okay"_

 _"Take care clay" "and who did this" she sees a pile of rubbish on the floor_

 _"Oh, that, it was not me it's justin's work"_

 _"OK fine tell him to clean it after he returns"_


	2. The Party!

**Chapter 2: The party!**

 **In the car**

" _Wanna hear some music clay" said jessica_

" _ya, play it jess, he is not doing it recently" said justin_

" _okay then justin" said jessica_

" _so boys, here we come"  
._

 _._

" _Hey jess, justin, and oh clay, I thought u won't come" said zach_

" _Hey zach, and who's that girl" said jessica_

" _Oh, she's my fortress, haha" said zach_

" _Baby!, hey I am nina" said nina_

" _Nina, nina jones?" said clay_

" _um no, nina davis" said nina_

" _oh look like we got another Jessica" said justin chuckling_

" _JUSTIN!", Jessica pushes justin_

" _Hey alex, you were good last summer right? Why are you again" said zach_

" _Ahh, that fucking doctor told me to have this for another 2 months" said alex_

" _oh, that's fucking shit happening to you, anyway let's go inside" said jessica_

" _yeah right, come on clay" said justin_

" _umm yeah, sure" said clay_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _jess, what happened to clay, why is he like that?" said sheri_

" _umm I don't know sheri, I think justin knows about it" said jessica_

" _okay, so you guys are having good" said sheri_

" _we are, somewhat" said jessica_

" _hope you guys will be forever" said sheri_

" _yeah, maybe let's see" said jessica_

" _Hey clay" said tony_

" _hey tony, long time no see" said clay_

" _I know man, I could not attend this last year also" said tony_

" _yeah I know" said clay_

" _just this fucking life makes me wander around things for a while" said tony_

" _so what about you, did you try to move on?" said clay_

" _move on? What do you mean?" said clay_

" _ahh, no I dint try to, actually yeah I tried too" said clay_

" _don't worry, try it hard this name, wait is that Mrs. Baker" said tony_

" _OMG! , shit she is" said clay_

" _HEY! Mrs. Baker," said tony and clay_

" _hey clay and tony, I mean long time ah" said Mrs. Baker_

" _yeah indeed it is, how about you" said tony_

" _Right, I wrote these volumes about the game called life and death" said Mrs. Baker_

" _you guys please do read it" said Mrs .Baker_

" _oh ya sure, we will" said clay_

" _so what else, how's new life and stuff" said tony_

"U _mm, what should I say, since she's gone, I have remained alone for the rest of the life" said Mrs. Baker_

" _but I have her hope (smiles)" said Mrs. Baker_

 _"Hey, wait! is that Bryce walker?" said Mrs. baker_

 _"Oh, shit yeah" said justin_

 _"but why is he here?" said tony_

 _"hey man and why are you here?" said Zach_

 _"what! what do you mean?, i came to the party, get out of my way" said bryce_

 _he places his offerings for Hannah when he leaves_

 _"Bryce!" said jessica_

 _"Oh hey Jess, what's up hottie, wanna hangout at my new clubhouse(smirks)" said bryce_

 _"Just shut up, who told you to come here fucker" said jessica_

 _"Just go away you fucking asshole" said Justin_

 _"Yeah Bryce the faggot" said alex_

 _"Get the fuck out of here" said zach_

 _The only man who could not say anything because he could not forget or forgive Hannah for his lifetime maybe!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hey! clay wake up" said hannah_

 _"what Hannah, you, what are you doing here_

 _Hannah catches twins in her hands and yells at clay_

 _"GET UP! for the umpteenth time clay"_

 _"oh shit, wait mom is that you but why was..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"you meant what,woahh Hannah carried your twins(laughs)" said Justin_

 _"hey Jess did you hear that?" said justin_

 _"I too have ears Sid!" said jessica_

 _"oh, miss Nancy" said Justin_

 _"okay, when are you guys moving out and where?" said clay_

 _"next week to LA" said jessica_

 _"OH, cool, so your parents?" said clay_

 _"at last i escaped from his father's jail" said Justin_

 _"Justin! come on clay grow up we are 22 okay, get your mind out of these and enjoy your life" said Jessica_

 _"yah, get yourself a girlfriend" said Justin_

 _"hmm, yah i think yeah maybe i will" said clay_

 _"and he won;t be ever able escape from his parent's quicksand(chuckles)" said Justin_

 _"HEY JUSTIN, you are dead in my ways" said clay_

 _Clay runs behind Justin_

 _"Ahhh, these never change, no matter how much they grow" said Jessica_


	3. The Wanderlust!

**The Wanderlust**

 _'the night we met song playing'_

" _Clay! Clay!"_

' _Opens the door'_

 _Justin: hey clay, what? You again listening to this song" 'stops the song'_

 _Clay: justin, just keep it back_

 _Justin: no clay, clay! Its enough_

 _Clay: justin, its hannah's anniversary_

 _Justin: oh, come on clay, its been 10 years since she died, you still did not move on_

 _Clay: today could be our anniversary 'sobs'_

 _Justin: oh great, you cry, cry, I cry and even mom cries_

 _Justin: clay please stop it, mom wants you to move on, and do something with your life_

 _Clay: 'stops crying' I have a damn job_

 _Justin: its not about job, its about settlement, about love, marriage..._

 _Clay: umm, I still need some time_

 _Justin: what you still need some time, what the hell? 'breaks everything'_

 _Jessica: jus, what's the ruckus all about 'comes in'_

 _Justin: jess, he says he still need time_

 _Jessica: jus, you know right, we showed him many girls, he doesn't try, he doesn't want to give life another chance, leave him_

 _Justin: we can't leave him, clay listen to me 'sits beside him'_

 _Justin: you have really lesser time than you needed, stormy is getting older, so me and jess have decided to move to Georgia , we already set up our jobs there and we have to leave this house next week, so... you too have to do something with your life_

 _Clay: what should I do, I cant leave this place, I cant' this city_

 _Justin: clay mom and dad are moving too_

 _Clay: where to canada?_

 _Justin: yes, you know right_

 _Clay: I don't believe this, then I will stay alone here you guys go leave us_

 _Justin: clay, clay please, think about it, you have time till next week, bye, come on jess_

' _both leaves the door' ' clay goes into deep thinking_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _What travelling_

 _Clay: yes mom, I will be travelling, any problem with that_

 _Justin: he atleast decicded on something, let him do it_

 _Jessica: so when are you leaving clay?_

 _Clay: tomorrow night to paris_

 _Justin: ohh, cool good luck my geeky boy_

' _everyone laughs'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **In Paris**

 _Hey are you clay jensen?_

 _Clay: what? Ya I am, who are you?, how do you know my name_

 _Mia: I met hannah at kat's party, we have been friends since then, she always used to do tell about you_

 _Clay: 'smiles' oh that's sweet, so what do you do..._

' _timeless chatter'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Clay: so what did hannah used to tell about me_

 _Mia: about me, just normal stuff, you are kind, good, different from boys_

 _Mia: hey I have always wanted to tell you_

 _Clay: what 'stares at her'_

 _Mia: not here 'holds his hand and takes him to the eiffel tower_

 _Clay: now what?_

 _Mia: 'kneels down' Clay jensen 'opens a ring box' I had my everything on you since hannah told me, I always wanted to be with you, any girl wants to be with you but will you let me be the luckiest girl in the world to marry you?_

 _Clay: ….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **After 10 years**

 _Clay: mia! Mia!, where are you, doctor's been waiting for you_

 _Mia: oh I know, here is a small surprise_

 _Clay: its hannah's 'smiles at her'_

 _Mia: its hannah anniversary, so...u know right I do this every year_

 _Clay kisses mia as his 3 children looks at them_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **LIFE IS ALL ABOUT MOVING ON**

 **IN THIS STORY, CLAY GOT SOMEONE WHO COULD UNDERSTAND HIM**

 **WHEN A PERSON GOES THROUGH A SHOCK, HEARTBREAK, I KNOW THEY WILL HAVE A TOUGH TIME, BUT AS TIME FLIES, EVEN THE PERSON SHOULD MOVE ON**

 **ALL THE BEST FOR ALL THE MOVE ONERS!**


End file.
